The ratchet screwdriver is widely used in daily life, but the ratchet screwdriver using prior art is unreasonable in design of the control structure, resulting in comparatively unstable transmission, inconvenient control, uneasy operation and bad structural strength, etc.
In order to improve the ratchet screwdriver, people have made research for a long time and put forward various solutions. For example, China Patent Document discloses a control structure of ratchet screwdriver [Application No.: 96234573.3], comprising a sleeve, with its interior provided with an actuating rod and its circumference provided with a through slot, wherein the actuating rod is provided with a gear, an actuating block slidably fitted inside the through slot and having two opposite ratchets for meshing with the gear, an ejector block for pushing the actuating block move back and forth along the through slot, a spring for pressing downwards two ratchets to mesh with the gear so as to control forward and reverse movements of the gear and actuating rod when the two ratchets are respectively meshed with the gear and so as to secure the gear and actuating rod and thus preventing them from forward and reverse movements when the two ratchets are meshing with the gear synchronously. Some people have invented a ratchet screwdriver and its ratchet apparatus [Application No.: 200810121667.1], comprising a ratchet seat, a outer retainer ring, a pawl seat and two pawls, wherein the ratchet seat wraps the pawl seat, the inner ring of the ratchet seat is provided with a ratchet meshing with the pawl, the side walls of the two sides of the pawl are respectively provided with hinge slots, the two pawls are respectively hinged in the hinge slots, and the pawl set is provided with a return spring, making pawl stretched towards two sides and keeping the pawl meshing with the ratchet; the outer retainer ring wraps the outside faces of the two pawls, the inner ring of the outer retainer ring is provided with an arc notch, the outer ends of the two pawls are inside the arc notch, and the arc notch has two convex edges, one of which press inwards one pawl to make it stop meshing with the ratchet when it is rotated towards one side. The above-mentioned solutions have solved some issues existing in the prior art to a certain degree, but technical issues still exist, such as comparatively complicated structure, inconvenient operation and low strength.